I Have No Title!
by MaxiBlue1419
Summary: Being Super-Boy and the younger brother of Super-Girl along with being an Autistic Queer citizen of National City was already hard enough for Isunn-El. Not to mention being thrown into another universe with barely any hope of getting home. And what's up with this coldhearted assassin being such a sweetheart?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** **Being Super-Boy and the younger brother of Super-Girl along with being an Autistic Queer citizen of National City was already hard enough for Isunn-El. Not to mention being thrown into another universe with barely any hope of getting home. And what's up with this coldhearted** **assassin being such a sweetheart?**

* * *

 **Isun El POV**

Isun-El, or Sun as his friends from National City, sat in an empty interrogation room with a pen and a packet of papers labeled _"Avengers initiative"._ He had no idea what had happened, one second he was saving two drunk teens from oncoming traffic and the next second he was waking up in an interrogation room with a dark man who called himself Director Fury.

The second the youngest kryptonian awoke, Fury grilled him for information and it went just as you could expect.

A few things Isun had managed to work out within the first few hours of interrogation was that:

This was another universe, like the one Barry Allen came from, but not the same one. Opal City, Star City, Central City, Gotham, Metropolis, and Midvale did not exist here. Fury is the Director of S.H.E.I.L.D. which was an organization dedicated to the same things the D.E.O. was and more. There were superheroes on this earth just like his own, the most well know lived in Stark, now known as Avengers, Tower.

He had given away a few things too, just enough to show he was one of the good guys and willing to cooperate, but not everything. He had confessed to having super powers, but only about flying, super-strength, and being bullet-proof. Sun didn't say how he got them, nor where he came from. Before he figured out that he wasn't in Central City anymore, he had let it slip that he was Super-Boy, then decided to reveal that his real name was Isun-El.

The Director left and returned a few minutes later declaring that he should consider joining the Avengers Initiative before leaving once again, leaving the packet and pen on the table in front of the Super Hero.

Sun knew that he could _most definitely_ leave whenever he wanted to, but he was a curious superhero at heart. He wanted to know where he was and what it was like, he also wanted to help people. He had helped people every day for the past year with his sisters.

He flipped through the packet and skimmed through absentmindedly. At the back of his mind, he already knew what he wanted to do. The first rule of being a superhero was a to think of the people, but he also wanted to get home and think of Central City's people. What better way to save people and figure out how to get home than in tower filled with the smartest and strongest superheroes.

He also knew that Director Fury didn't completely trust him. Fury knew there was more to his story than 'I have powers, but I don't know how I got them' or 'I am a super hero to a place I can't tell you the name of'. What was he supposed to do about that though? Tell him no and forever be followed one of his agents or worse. At least this way he'd get the STARK lab along with the suspicious spy.

Isun-El picked up the pen and signed his name onto the bottom of the paper.

* * *

 **Sorry its short! IDK if I will continue this, I just had the idea and wanted to get it down. If you want to take my story as** **inspiration, go ahead! I'd love to see it. If I do continue it might be in a long time, because I don't have much motivation at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Being Super-Boy and the younger brother of Super-Girl along with being an Autistic Queer citizen of National City was already hard enough for Isunn-El. Not to mention being thrown into another universe with barely any hope of getting home. And what's up with this coldhearted assassin being such a sweetheart?**

* * *

 **Isun-El POV**

The kryptonian stood some ways away from the conference room door, using his super-hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation happening on the other side of the door.

"Now that you're all finally here," A man, whom Sun assumed was Director Fury, began, "we can start with why I've gathered you all here today."

He took a pause before continuing, "I recently acquainted myself with another mutant by the name Isun-El, or, as he first introduced himself as, Super-Boy."

Sun heard the tell-tale sound of papers being passed.

"About two weeks ago, a team of S.H.E.I.L.D. agents saw him crash into the Grand Canyon."- _'Crash into the Grand Canyon.' How does one_ crash _into the_ Grand Canyon _with a logical explanation?_ \- "He couldn't tell me where he came from, where he got the name Super-Boy, or where he got his powers."

The sound of papers being passed sounded again and the young kryptonian realized they were probably passing his file around.

"Crash?" Someone, feminine, voiced their confusion, "Like a car crash? Or a plane?"

"Outstandingly, no." Fury answered, coolly, "Agent Johnson described it as if someone had dropped him out of the sky."

Nope, no reasonable explanation here.

"He informed me that he has super-strength and can fly. Though I don't know if that is all." Isun had to strain to hear the last bit.

"I don't know if he has amnesia or is a damn good liar, but I know that's not all to his story."

Well that wasn't surprising. That Fury didn't believe him, that is.

"So, you want us to check him out, sir?" Another, more formal, male asked.

"Actually, Captain, you'll be working with him from now on."

That sentence raised some concern from his new teammates. He heard the shuffling and creaking of people shifting in their chairs.

"Oh, c'mon Furry!" Another male, snarky, exclaimed.

Sun chuckled to himself as he continued, "We already have Goldilocks and the Fossils."

"With all-due respect, sir," The formal man started. "If you don't think this man is trustworthy, then-"

"I believe he will be a valuable asset," The Director interrupted, "and if push comes to shove, I'm sure you'll be able to handle yourselves."

The door handle shook, and Sun forced himself to stop listening. Fury took a step out before gesturing for him to come forward.

He meandered apprehensively, it wasn't uncommon by now to be introduced to new co-workers. He knew he was a bit different than most people and it showed exponentially. That fact had ended more than enough job opportunities, friendships, and sometimes led to some quite bigoted assumptions.

He was feminine, from being born as a female, and had an almost permanent dopey, lost-in-the-clouds expression. He swayed almost all the time, when he was standing still and when he was walking. He spoke in uneven tones and didn't quite understand sarcasm. He tended to avoid eye contact and when he did, he was told he was 'creepy' and 'unnerving'.

Fury guided him through the door.

He kept an almost lazy, but still peppy and kind, smile on his face as he was greeted with the sight of the eight present avengers. He forced himself to meet all of their eyes before letting himself focus on the wall behind them.

The first person on the far left, he recognized as Natasha Romanov, or the Black Widow. Her face was void of emotion as she looked at him, like she was still expecting someone better to come in behind him.

The second person to Widow's right was Steve Rogers, or Captain America. He was able to give a small smile back, trying to be kind.

Next was James Barnes, or the Winter Soldier. As a fellow assassin to the Black Widow, Sun wasn't surprised to see his face was also void of emotion. In fact, Sun could have sworn he was subtly scowling at him.

After them came the Maximoff twins, Pietro and Wanda, or Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Pietro seemed to be dozing off, but Wanda was able to offer him a small smile.

Then came Clint Barton, or Hawkeye. He leaned back in his chair with a resigned expression on his face, but Isun had a feeling he was paying attention.

After Barton, came Bruce Banner. He pushed up his glasses and smiled shyly.

Last, but not least, was Tony Stark, or Ironman. He was leaned back in his chair with an air of suave and a smirk.

He knew all the Avengers weren't present at the moment, he had spent most of his conscious week researching them so he knew there were many more.

"Hello," Sun began, "my name is Isun-El, my friends call me Sun or Sunny. I look forward to working with you all."

Isun moved over to the side for the Director as he started, "I expect you all to train him and report back to me about his progress."

Fury then whipped around and left, making his cape like cloak billow behind him.

"Welp," Tony Stark stood up behind him and stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you _Sunny,_ welcome to the Avengers and all that jazz."

The kryptonian didn't recuperate the handshake and Stark let his hand fall.

"Oh-Kay . . . Well I'm Tony Stark, although I'm sure you already knew that," Sun bobbed his head, "Thats The Green Giant, Legolas, Sonic the Hedgehog, Wicked Witch of the West, Grease Lightning, Capsicle, and Natashalie."

"I hadn't realized you all used secondary names," Sun said remembering his 'Earth name', "In that case you may refer to me as Lewis."

"Eh," The Green Giant began, "actually those are nicknames Tony has for us, My name is Bruce Banner."

Isun made a small 'ah' as they continued.

"Clint Barton."

"I'm Wanda and this is my twin brother Pietro."

"James- er Bucky Barnes."

"And I'm Steve Rodgers."

"Natasha Romanov."

The kryptonian bobbed his head before Tony started up once again as he led everyone out the door, "So have you been at the tower long? Do you know your way around yet?"

"No, not long."

"I have a guest room ready for you to use until I get a floor for you, but until then I'll get someone to show you around." He stopped to turn towards the ceiling, "F.R.I.D.A.Y! get Pepper, tell her I need her to show someone important around."

* * *

 **I realize** **doesn't include a lot, but this is all I could get down at the time. I am proud to say that this chapter has about 600 more words than the last chapter! Next chapter features: A Long Deserved Break for Pepper Potts.**


End file.
